The majority of the current cancer treatment methods result in severe general toxicity to the human body. Both radiation and chemotherapy have deleterious effects to the host, causing significant morbidity and mortality. Hence, there is a need in the art for non-invasive and non-toxic methods of treating cancer and preventing tumor growth.
For instance, there is a need for compositions and methods that would introduce nucleic acids into a cell to restore pre-cancerous cell growth and metabolism. In particular, there is a need for compositions and methods that would allow the targeting of these anti-cancer nucleic acids to pre-cancerous or cancerous cells.